fisheyeplacebofandomcom-20200213-history
Frey
Frey is one of the characters appearing in Wenqing Yan's comic, Fisheye Placebo.http://fav.me/d3cak01 It is implied that Frey isn't his real name. He is a hacker that works with Robin and has succeeded with her in hacking Solar Eye's database. Appearance Frey has grayish-white hair that's long enough to reach his eyes. He has bright turquoise eyes, along with matching colored headphones. He's mostly seen wearing a turquoise shirt with a brownish-grey fur hoodie over it, skinny jeans, and black converse shoes. When he was younger, his hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. The cyber version of Frey has blue hair which is almost the same style as his real-life hair. He also wears white headphones that say "Bodies upon the gears", a black colored suit with a turqouise collared shirt underneath,and pants along with a white tie and white gloves. Frey wears a white mask in his hacker-self which has the words printed under the left eye: "Fisheye Placebo", the words "Through the distorted lenses I found a cure" above the left eye resembling an eyebrow, and the words: "You are free" printed on the lower part of his mask, resembling a smile of a mouth of the mask. When dressing up as a girl, Frey uses the name "Julia" and wears a black curly wig. He also wears a black dress with green polkadots and green earrings. Frey has a lean figure which allows him to appear slim even as a girl. History Frey used to live in England with Robin. They went to a Catholic high school and lived in separate dorms. Frey's highschool uniform consists of black shirt, long white tie, a dark blue blazer and a long grey pants. Frey is also shown to be blonde in the past. Personality Frey is shown to be a cunning, witty and observant young man. Plot He is first shown in the second comic of Fisheye Placebo. He was with Robin discussing Vance Lee and planning to pretend to be Robin to figure out whether or not Vance was a spy. After an embarrassing personal messaging stint, he concludes Vance is only a minor setback. Relationships Robin Soloviev Frey and Robin are former highschool friends. During the time they were in highschool, Frey often dresses up as "Julia" to come over to Robin's dorm room. Frey and Robin are also seen comfortable together, as Robin interracts with him quite trustingly and doesn't seem to mind changing her clothes in front of him. Vance Lee Vance is Frey's dorm mate in Stuxent University. As being depicted in Yuumei's tumblr, Frey seems to be fond of making fun of Vance, such as turning the toilet paper (the dorm's bathroom only has one roll of toilet paper) and teasing him for being single. He also teased Vance with an imitation of a girl's voice saying "Hey there~ roomie <3" when Vance's 'expectation failed' to realise Frey wasn't Robin, the hot roomate that he hacked to be asigned with him. Frey also stated that Vance is' everything that's wrong with this country', educated, tech savvy and yet utterly apathetic and that Vance is a 'sheep i n man's clothing.' (A twist in the original idiom - A wolf in sheep's clothing. To describe Vance's actually a very fragile character unlike the original meaning of the idiom.) Frey mentions to Robin that Vance will be his 'first experiment' and that he'll 'expose him, break him and change him.' Concept *Before the release of Fisheye Placebo there was many concept designs of Frey and Vance being "chummy". *Frey's dorm is very jail like, to see a picture click here. *Frey also has many concepts showing him playing violin, see Frey's Violin. * Trivia * Some artworks depicts Frey playing an Electric Violin, though we have yet to see his skill within the comics. (See Also: Frey's Violin) *A post in Wenqing Yan's Tumblr show a cosplay of Vance kissing Frey and she says in strikethrough text "This is now canon", this could also mean "This is official". It is not known if this is a joke or not but if it isn't, then Frey and Vance may have an relationship in the future. *Frey, just like Robin, has also crossdressed for information (social engineering). His alias is Julia. *In Norse mythology, Frey (also written as Freyr or Yngvi-Freyr) is the god of fertility and is also associated with sacral kingship. The god is also said to be highly attractive. *The name Frey also is similar to the word "free", which is what Frey seems to try to achieve with a revolution. *Frey's known to have an androgynous voice. References WebRep currentVote noRatingnoWeight Category:Hackers Category:Characters